A Different Galaxy
by BoomUdaBING
Summary: All the trolls, for some reason, wake up on pre-sburb earth, and all they want is to go back to their universe. Rated T for Karkat's and Gamzee's foul mouth.
1. Terezi and Karkat

**Okay so this is my first Homestuck-related fanfic. I have very little experience writing the trolls, with the exception of role playing the trolls on trollmegle, so... just bare with me if it's not perfect. If you see a typing quirk error, or you think a character should have said something different, tell me in the reviews and I'll be happy to fix it! So, yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Andrew Hussie and I don't own the characters/homestuck.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck!"<em> Karkat shouted as he woke up in a place he didn't recognize; at all. He wasn't on Prospit, he wasn't in the veil, and he definitely wasn't in his hive. He sat up, freaking out. He looked down at what he was sitting on. Was he sitting on one of those human 'beds'? His eyes widened in fear as he realised he probably was.

He looked at his hands. They weren't gray, but a peachy-brown color, which probably freaked him out the most. Was he- was he a _human? "This can't be fucking happening I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" _he told himself, trying to calm his nerves. He punched himself a few times on the head just to prove his point, but when he realised that this was reality, he started panicking.

He hopped out of the bed and looked in the mirror across the room. No horns. His teeth weren't pointy. He definitely didn't have gray skin. His eyes were white and gray instead of yellow and black. His hair was the same though. He touched his face with his hands, probably more confused than anyone could ever possibly be confused. This could just not be happening.

He noticed that on the door to the room was a sign that said "KARTER'S ROOM. STAY THE FUCK OUT." Wait what? Karter? Karkat knew his name, and it definitely wasn't Karter. What kind of a name was that, anyway?

Karkat noticed a computer in one corner of the room, and decided to see if he could get hold of the other trolls. He didn't know what was going on, but damn, he wanted to. On the computer, he couldn't see Trollian anywhere (of course), but there was another program open by the name of 'MSN messenger'. "Stupid humans and their dumb communication programs." he muttered.

He scrolled through the list of 11 contacts on the program, saying each of their names as he scrolled. "Arianna, Travis, Solomon..." and the list went on. The only person online was a person by the name of 'Teresa'. Karkat's eyes widened, and he clicked on the name to start a conversation.

KARTER says:

PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE TEREZI.

* * *

><p>Terezi, however, had a different reaction to waking up in a world that wasn't her own. The room she woke up in had red walls, much to her absolute happiness. However, she couldn't smell or taste it, which was rather disappointing, but on the plus side, she could see again. She had mixed opinions on her appearance. She liked the redness of her hair, and the freckles reminded her of Dave. She thought she looked strange without horns, however, and her light blue eyes reminded her of Vriska and she couldn't find sunglasses to hide them.<p>

She, like Karkat, was confused at first. Really confused. However, there was chalk and dragon plushies in the room, which made her feel rather... in place. But really, she wanted to go back to the veil as a troll. A place that was even a bit familiar, were she knew the rules and expectations. Earth was a completely unfamiliar place to her and the least thing she wanted to do was make it obvious she wasn't from here. She learnt all she knew about humans from Dave, and even then, that was hardly anything.

Before she left the room, she wanted to make sure she knew everything about her 'human self' as possible. She found a journal, which told her that her name was Teresa, she was thirteen years old, her favorite color was red, she had a dragon obsession; okay, so everything about her was basically the same. She found a calendar in the room as well which helped her learn the earth months, and she discovered that the date was April 13, 2008. Earth dates sure were confusing.

She was home alone in the house, so she decided to explore the place before she did anything. It was a small house, though, so there wasn't much to explore. She found some orange creamsicles in the refrigerator, so she ate three of those for breakfast.

She hopped on the computer and looked at some earth websites, which really weren't interesting. She didn't even notice that she was signed onto a program called 'MSN messenger' until someone messaged her. Someone by the name of Karter.

KARTER says:

PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE TEREZI.

T3R3S4 says:

Y34H 1 4M WHO 1S TH1S

KARTER says:

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?

T3R3S4 says:

K4RK4T

1S TH4T YOU

KARTER says:

Y3S WHO THE FUCK ELSE?

T3R3SA says:

GOOD QU3ST1ON

DO YOU KNOW WH4TS GO1NG ON

KARTER says:

NO I DON'T.

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING.

T3R3S4 says:

W3LL WH4T 1 M4N4G3D TO F1GUR3 OUT 1S TH4T W3R3 HUM4NS

BUT 1 DONT KNOW WHY W3 4R3

KARTER says:

WELL OBVIOUSLY WE'RE HUMANS.

TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW.

T3R3S4 says:

:?

W3LL 1M GO1NG TO GO F1GUR3 MOR3 TH1NGS OUT

BY3

Terezi didn't know why her and Karkat (and possibly others?) woke up on Earth, but she was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was chapter one. I... hope it wasn't sucky, and I hope you liked it?<strong>

**So yeah, please review! :D**


	2. Kanaya and Gamzee

When Kanaya awoke on Earth, she reacted rather calmly, as she knew right away what happened. How and why it happened, those were two different questions entirely. She spent ten minutes in a mirror looking over every detail of her human counterpart. Her overall thoughts were that she looked rather... dull. Her hair was a lame dark down, and her skin was a little too pale for her liking. Not to mention that without horns, it was hard to tell she was even still Kanaya. "What a boring species..." she said to herself. Though she did rather like her eyes. They were a bright jade color and seemed to sparkle in just the right lighting.

She grabbed a hairbrush and styled her short hair into her normal styling. Okay, that made her seem a little less dull. She then proceeded to rummage through the closet and picked out a nice white blouse and a blue knee-length skirt. It pleased her to know that even as a human, she still had a good fashion sense.

She noticed that there was a sign on the door that said "Kandices Room". Oh, so her name was Kandice? Kanaya had to admit it was a rather strange name, though at least it wasn't too far off from Kanaya.

She walked out of the room and instantly she heard noises coming from the room next door. Curious, she opened it, and noticed a female adult human sound asleep on a bed. What did Rose call her adult guardian, again? A 'mom'? Yes, that must have been her 'mom' sleeping. Kanaya thought it would be best to let her be.

She walked out into wait appeared to be the main room of the house. She spotted a computer in one corner and turned it on in possible hopes of contacting the others. She noticed a program called 'MSN messenger' open, and logged on. It seemed logical that this was similar to trollian.

She looked through the list of unfamiliar names. They seemed so familiar yet... so foreign. The one that did stand out, however, was a name written in alternating capitals. Could it possibly be Gamzee? Out of curiosity, she started a conversation.

Kandice says:

Would I Be Wrong In Assuming That You Are Gamzee

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain stoner was too high to even care what was going on. His reaction, to put it simply, was shock, then 'pure motherfucking miracles'. Once he managed to somehow pull himself from the warmth of the blankets, he raided the house in hopes of finding some faygo. Of course, he flipped his shit when he found possibly ten bottles in the fridge. He opened a grape flavoured one and chugged back as much as he could without needing to catch his breath. Damn, that stuff was good.<p>

He shuffled back into the room he came from, faygo in hand, and opened up the laptop that was lying at the base of the bed. Of course, when it turned on, he was amazed by the rainbow colors of the desktop picture. He stared at it a good five minutes, completely zoning out, before a loud honking sound came from the laptop, alerting him of a message. He clicked on the flashing window.

Kandice says:

Would I Be Wrong In Assuming That You Are Gamzee

GaRy says:

NaH oF cOuRsE nOt WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP, sIs? :o)

Kandice says:

Does It Not Bother You That We Have Somehow Woken Up On Earth

GaRy says:

HmM nOt ReAlLy I dOnT sEe WhAt YoUrE sO wOrKeD uP aBoUt.

JuSt sIt BaCk aNd CrAcK oPeN a FaYgO aNd FoRgEt ABoUt YoUr ProBlEmS.

Kandice says:

Well I Personally Think That We Should At Least Make An Effort To Get Back To The Veil

I Don't Know How Many Of Us Are Here

For All I Know We Could Be The Only Ones

Maybe All Of Us Ended Up Here

Dead Trolls And Alive Trolls Alike

GaRy says:

NaH sIs ItS nOtHiNg To Be WoRkEd Up AbOuT.

JuSt BeLiEvE iN mIrAcLeS aNd It WiLl FiX iTsElF.

LiKe MoThErFuCkIn MaGiC. :o)

HoNk HoNk

Kandice says:

I Highly Doubt That

Nonetheless Thank You Gamzee

Ill Go Talk To Someone Who May Actually Have An Idea Of What Exactly Is Going On

And she signed out.

Gamzee really didn't know what Kanaya (was it Kanaya? It seemed like it but the name said Kandice. Man, he was confused.) was getting so worked up about. Things like this tended to fix themselves, and if one thing was for sure, stressing out made things a lot worse. He sure hoped that she took his advice and just drink some Faygo and wash all her problems away...

For a split second, Kanaya actually considered taking his advice. Then she realised that would probably solve absolutely nothing and would be a pointless waste in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, I'm sorry for such a crap-tastic chapter. Seriously. Uh... just I hope it wasn't too bad?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Speaking of reviews, you should all review this chapter. Seriously.**


End file.
